civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Çatalhöyük (Çete Reisi)
Çatalhöyük lead by Çete Reisi is a custom civilization by the Sixteen Nation Project, with special thanks given to danrell. This mod requires Gods and Kings and is compatible with Brave New World. Overview Dawn of Man O great Çete Reisi, chieftain of Çatalhöyük, the world is yours for the taking. Yours was a great city built up mighty long before that of anyone else, a city that brought the world out of its nomadic ways and into the knowledge of cultivation, laying the foundation for civilization. Your people believed in equality for all people, and together with the cities around yours, Çatalhöyük spearheaded religion, agriculture and society alike. Truly is Çatalhöyük the cradle of civilization! Chieftain of the Fork Mound, it is yet only the Dawn of Man. Your people have been given the task to make civilization itself rise from the dust, and they look to you for guidance. Can you aid them in their endeavour, Çete Reisi? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction I, Çete Reisi of Çatalhöyük, greet you. Tell me - what are you doing up when it is only yet the dawn of man? Strategy Çatalhöyük is a civ entirely geared towards producing food, especially in the early game. Population in your first city can easily and quickly soar - so much so that you may find it difficult to control happiness levels. As such, it is imperative that as Çatalhöyük you play tall, NOT wide - the fewer supercities producing excess unhappiness that you have, the better, until you can easily control unhappiness levels. Keep this in mind; otherwise, the rest of the game is up to you - any victory would really work; scientific would probably be the most compatible with going tall. Use the uniques while you can, because they quickly go obsolete! Unique Attributes Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Domesticate the Pig' All these wild animals running amok, particularly swines, are either eating our crops or eating other animals that are eating our crops, who would have otherwise been good prey for hunting. We can solve both problems by building a fence around the pigs - they won't escape and eat our crops, wolves won't come and eat them, and within the fence we can make them a renewable food source. Requirements: *Player must be Çatalhöyük *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *1 Magistrate *Some Culture Rewards: *Pastures produce +1 Food and Culture 'Build a Sanctuary' The center of our lives is the harvest, when our hard year of labor rewards us with meals for the rest of the year. To ensure a bountiful yield, we should seek to find favor with the goddesses of rain and the earth, and they may be pleased with a remote, undisturbed, and more importantly, unsoiled shrine built unto them. Requirements: *Player must be Çatalhöyük *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *1 Magistrate *Some Culture *Some Faith Rewards: *Shrines generate +1 Faith and +15% Food 'Mastered Obsidian Blades' Our craftsmen have mastered the skill of striking two obsidian rocks together to make a sharp blade. How the village should benefit most from this skill is up to you, chieftain. Option 1: '"This could enhance our productivity in woodcutting and construction." *+25% Worker improvement build speed '''Option 2: '"A fine blade pierces skin easier, does it not? We shall take them on the hunt." *Increased yields from hunting with a Hunter-Gatherer 'Option 3: '"Obsidian? Is that supposed to be impressive? Now, if they were made of flint..." *''Nothing'' '''Receding Waters Each year, our village depends on the rains and rivers to nourish our crops that in turn nourish us. But lately, the water levels have been low, and the streams are dried. No matter what, our harvest will meager this year, but can we take precautions to ensure a bountiful harvest next year? (No matter what we pick, all cities' food meters will be reset.) Option 1: '"A simple dam may be in order to keep a pool of water ready when the weather is not so merciful." *Costs Gold *Cities' food meters are only halved rather than wiped out *Drought ends (this event will not be repeated) '''Option 2: '"What else can we do besides pray to the gods for favorable weather next year?" *Costs Faith *Cities' food meters are completely reset *50% chance that the drought ends (event will not be repeated) but 50% that it may continue (event MAY be repeated) 'Option 3: '"So it goes. We can't control the rain anyway, now can we?" *Cities' food meters are completely reset *Drought continues (this event MAY be repeated) '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people our now scarfing down almonds and domesticating pigs. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:Sixteen Nation Project Category:All Civilizations Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Civilization V Icon Templates